


No Place on Earth

by ami_ven



Series: Highly Classified [10]
Category: NCIS, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziva needs a place to clear her head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write a crossover)

Ziva never stayed in one place for more than a few weeks.

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to be found, not entirely. It was more that none of these places— bustling cities or remote towns, mountains or deserts or crystal clear lakes— could give her the peace she needed to put herself back together. There was, she thought, nowhere on Earth where she could really get away from all that troubled her.

Nowhere on _Earth_.

It seemed fitting to hop a Navy transport going back to the US, joining a group of Marines headed for duty stations at Groom Lake. In less than forty-eight hours, she’d left Earth behind, watching as the small spacecraft that Major Lorne called a puddle jumper disappeared back toward the stargate.

“Welcome, Agent David,” said a tall man, who matched Teyla’s description of her friend, the Athosians’ leader, Halling. “We hope you will find your stay with us restful.”

She smiled. “Please, call me Ziva.”

THE END


End file.
